Anything You Want, Sonshine
by Julia Sonshine
Summary: One... Two..." "I was gonna say that, yeah... Two and a half" I caught my breath. It was time. I, Sonny Munroe, was going to tell Chad Dylan Cooper I was in love with him. "THREE"


Anything you want, Sonshine

**Summary**: "One… Two…" "I was gonna say that… Two and a half…" It was time. I, Sonny Munroe was going to tell Chad Dylan Cooper I was in love with him. "_Three_"

**Heey, this is my first fic, so I'm kinda nervous, hope you like it. ****I wrote it in Sonny's POV, because I think it's easier. CDC is awesome, but too complicated. Sorry if there are many spelling errors or things like that. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC or the actors, blah, blah, blah. Will anyone sue me if I say I do?

--

**SPOV**

Oh, I just couldn't believe this! I thought this was going to be fun, I mean, it's America's most popular show! But nooo, Gilroy Smith had to be a jerk. So now, I'm talking to Chad, so he can't say anything stupid or embarrassing or _both, _about us!

"You know, Tawni and I made a pact earlier that we wouldn't tell anyone secrets and I think we should probably do the same thing."

Chad made that face like he was about to spill a very important secret, and for a second, I hoped it was about me. I mean, _for a second_, ok? It's not like I _like_ him or anything. Psh. Me? And Chad Dylan Cooper? Psh.

"K, fine, I didn't read the book!"

What the hell?

Yeah, I think it was written in my face I wasn't talking about the book, cause he looked at me confused and in one second he got it.

"Oh, you're talking about between us" he pointed his finger to me and back to him, and I nodded like I was talking to a two-year-old "Got it. Yeah, we don't have secrets." He smiled

After a moment his smile- the gorgeous smile that always makes me stumble- faded away, and his eyebrow raised:

"Do we?"

Critical moment! WHAT SHOULD I DO? OR SAY? OR...OR, I DON'T KNOW, SCREAM? I mean, I want to kiss him, but I think this is not the right time or anything…. WAIT, WHAT?? Did I just think of that? Oh my God, I'm going nuts. Chill, Sonny, and say something, quickly.

"I… don't know. Do we?"

Good one, Munroe. Now, if we do have a secret, he'll say it. Brilliant!

"Yeah, I kinda think that we have a little- no, not little- _huge_, secret, right?"

"And… and what would that secret be? I mean, there was that day, when you pretended to be Eric and you actually cared-"

"I wanted to try on the weird beard!" I sighed, annoyed.

"Just admit it, Chad. You care. Like that other day, when you agreed to be my fake date. Why'd you do it, again?"

"I… It… James is a jerk. HE STOLE MY PHONE!"

"Yeah, right. And in the night of my 'prom', you gave me that special dance with that one special guy" I said, dreamily.

"Wait a second. So I _am_ the guy of your dreams?" He smirked, and I blushed. Way to go Sonny! You're blowing your cover! The I-don't-like-you-but-you-like-me cover!

"Whaaat? Psh" My voice raised two octaves. _Damn it! _"No way! Psh!

"You just keep telling that to yourself, Sonny, just keep telling yourself that."

"Don't you try to change the subject, Cooper!"

"Am I, Sonny? Am I _really_?"

"Yes, Chad, you are."

"Well… good!"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"FINE"

"STOP IT!"

He looked surprised for a moment, but that look quickly vanished from his face. His pretty and perfect face. _Sonny_! What are you _thinking_?? I breathed, and said:

"So, you were saying that our secret was…?"

"Eh, yeah, I said we had a secret, right?"

I nodded

"A big one, actually"

"Well, Sonny I think it's better for us to talk here, right? I mean there's a big crowd out there, ya know. We should…Just spill it. It's for the best. What we think about each other. Feelings, to be exactly.

My heart sped up. Was he talking about…? No it couldn't be. I've gotta ask him.

"I mean… Wait a second… Like us? Linking each other?

"Yeah, I mean… Don't really wanna talk about my feelings in front of a life studio audience!"

"Yeah, yeah, right, I mean specially feelings that we've never talked before"

Oh, my. Just keep it cool, Munroe. Just keep it cool.

"Yeah. Do you have feelings?"

Chad asked and I froze. Just use the same method you used before.

"Do… Do you have feelings?"

"I mean… Since you're really asking… and, it's… it's just the two of us…"

"Right! And there's like no cameras this time or anything…"

"I really… it's just"

But I cut him off. Because I need to say to him I like him. I really do.

"No, listen. It's what I'm here for"

Wow. I didn't realize that until now. But it _is_ true. I smiled gently at him. And… and even if he doesn't love me back… Hold it. Did I just say _love_? I'm not in _love_ with him, I just like him. A lot. A _lot_. And oh those two sparkly eyes! OH MY GOS I'M IN LOVE WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I'm freaking out! Wait. He smiled back!

That smile. I just feel more relaxed. And more confident about what am I gonna say. Because I think he likes me back. But I don't have all that courage:

"You go first!"

"No you go first"

"No you- well, ok then. Same time"

"Yeah"

So. What should I do? Uh, let's count to three! I always work! At least that's what my mom said! Is she lying to me? Did she ever? Sonny! Snap out of it! Come on, it's like a very important moment of your life! Or not.

"One" I said, smiling, nervous. And I got more nervous. "Two"

"I was going to say that, yeah. Hm… Two and a half?" He said, jokingly.

And together, we said:

"Three"

It is time. If he laughs at you, laugh along and say it was a joke. If he screams, scream as well and run. Tomorrow you lie. Say you saw a bug. And if he says he loves you back, then just kiss him. Piece of cake.

"I LOVE YOU"

Wait. It wasn't just me who said that. So that means... he loves me back! Yay, kiss! That's just what I wanted!

I looked at him. And he was looking at me too, expectantly.

"Really?" I nodded. "Then, well… Since we just admitted we love each other, don't you think we should… hm…?"

"Kiss?"

"Yeah" I approached him, and he seemed so happy, I became happy just at the act of looking at him. He was smiling. But a real smile, not one of those fake ones he did for magazine covers. The one I only saw him do it for me.

Suddenly, he cupped my face with one hand and kissed me. Wow. I mean, _wow. _Electricity went all over my body, and it was just perfect. The perfect kiss. Guess that's why he gets all those girls.

My hands, I don't know how, traveled to his neck, and his both hands went down to my waist.

Unfortunately, humans need air to survive. So we broke the kiss, and look at each others eyes, while gasping for air. Those sparkly blue eyes hypnotized me instantly. I only came back to reality when I heard his soft voice:

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… hm…wanna be my girlfriend?"

My jaw dropped. Was this a joke? It was just to good to be true!

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but…" He let go of my waist, and started scratching the back of his head. So cute. I reluctantly dropped my hands out of his neck "if you don't want to, I can totally understand, it's just-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He laughed, relieved. I gave him a quick peck on his lips and said:

"I love you, remember?" He nodded and kept the smile on his face. "Wow. That was… so much easier to say then I thought it would be"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

"Sure. You drive?"

"Yeah"

Then Chad suddenly stopped:

"Wait. What about Blondie?"

"Tawni" I corrected him. He rolled his eyes "Don't worry about her. She'll be thrilled because she'll be the only Gilroy's guest, therefore, the center of attentions"

We managed to tell Tawni we were going home, and she gave us a warm smile in understatement. Weird. I think she knows something we don't. Again, weird. Weirder, beside her, was a crying Gilroy Smith. I'll call her later, this is getting interesting.

"So, girlfriend" Chad laughed nervously. I raised an eyebrow "One question"

"Spill it."

"Are we gonna keep _this_" he pointed to me and back to him a few times "a secret?"

"Just for a while. Ya know, secret relatioships are _always_ more romantic. And wild." Chad laughed at me and I pouted. "Oh, c'mon CDC, don't you agree?"

"Let's just say days in Condor Studios are gonna be _much_ more interesting."

"Yeah! That means we're gonna hide in closets and all kind of strange places, right? Hot."

"Anything you want, Sonshine"

--

**The end! Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**

**And… OMG what's that cute little button down below? Wonder what happens if you click on it :P**

**Anyways, please review, and tell me if I should keep writing, cause I'm thinking of two-shot, or maybe a three-shot. **

**Bye Baby Loves (: **


End file.
